badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Camping
Introduction A group of 8 people went camping in the middle of the woods. 4 days after they went missing, a small cardboard box was delivered to a police station by an unknown person. When the detectives opened the box, they found nothing but a flash drive. When they looked on the flash drive, it contained a video which was 24 minutes long. It showed how they were murdered. The cops refused to release the video for legal reasons. However, they agreed to describe everything in the video. The Story When the video first starts out, it is late at night and a person is spying on their campsite. This continues for 3 minutes until one of the campers unzips the tent and walks out. He goes to the bathroom and as his back is turned, the unknown person sneaks up on him and stabs a knife in his eye killing him instantly before he can scream. He then begins to get a knife and cut his body open and he starts ripping chunks of his flesh off of him. After the camper is a bloody mess, the unknown killer thrown his body into the tent waking up everyone and they begin to scream. Right afterwards, he notices that one of the campers has their head pushed up against the tent. He then gets a meat cleaver and hits him with it through the tent as hard as he can. Blood splatters on the tent. 3 of the campers notice him and begin chasing the killer into the woods. He then stops running and turns around to face them. Just as one of the campers are about to catch him, he throws a knife at him and it slices his throat open. He drops to the ground screaming and his other 2 friends start beating up the killer. One of them gets on top of him and starts choking him but he then grabs 2 sticks nearby and stabs both of them into his eye sockets and he kills him. His other friend starts stomping on him in hopes of killing him. He then pretends to be dead and the camper stops. He gets up closer to him to check his heart beat but the killer grabs him and gets up. He then proceeds to bash his head against a tree. As he does it, his blood begins to splatter all over the tree and he dies. He looks down at the guy who had his throat sliced open. He bled out during the process and he is dead at this point. The video is now at 11 minutes. The killer starts walking back to the campsite and he notices the other 2 people screaming for their friends. 1 of them is standing outside the tent and he notices him. He gets a kitchen knife and he runs at him. The killer uses the knife he used earlier to fight him. They begin to swing the knives at each other. The killer slices him in the stomach and he cries out in pain. They go back to fighting and the killer slashes him again in the chest. This goes on for a bit until the camper is full of knife wounds. He starts to become dizzy and he falls to the ground coughing up blood. The killer holds his mouth open and he puts the knife in his mouth blade first. He then gets up and stomps on the knife so it rips his throat open. Blood starts gushing out of the campers mouth and neck. He then dies from blood loss. The video is now at 15 minutes. The 1 surviving camper is shaking with fear and is too terrified to move. When the killer opens up the tent, he notices that the camper he hit in the head with the meat cleaver has his head split open and his blood pools on the tent floor. The camper is begging for mercy. The killer then breaks both of his arms and legs into several pieces. He is screaming in pain. The killer begins to pour 3 full bottles of lighter fluid from the campsite into the tent (he pours most of it on him) and he throws other flammable objects in the tent such as olive oil and 2 big bottles of hand sanittizer into it. He also thrown paper and wood into the tent as well. He then zips up the tent so the camper can't escape. He then lights a match and holds it up against the tent. At first, a small flame appears and the killer backs away. The fire grows a bit and suddenly the entire tent bursts into flames. The camper screams in pain for 20 seconds. He then sowly starts to quiet down and he stops screaming. The tent finishing burning up and then the killer puts the fire out with a fire extinguisher by the camp site. The video is now at 22 minutes. The killer then points the camera at himself. He is wearing a ski mask. He then takes the ski mask off and shines a flashlight into his face. He is revealed to be none other than... One of these people listed below is the killer. Who do you think the killer was? Jeff the Killer Justin Bieber The Illuminati Founder Barack Obama Another masterpiece written by the greatest writer in the whole planet: Brian Berta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Poll Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta